Carey And His Dog
by Trivher
Summary: It has letters that make words, put the words together you get sentences. A bunch of sentences make a paragraph. And there you will get a story.
1. Default Chapter

            I should do a bit of explaining before you read the story.  It really might help you to somewhat understand it.  The first sentence of every paragraph was picked by random out of a book.  Five different books, ten paragraphs so that's two per book.  I selected the sentences before writing the story and decided to use the sentences in alphabetical order.  I have thing for stuff being in numerology and alphabetical order.  

            Of course we all know the ownership of the show/characters/and the first lines are not mine.  They belong to: Disney, Canin, Leavitt, Pelzer, Shaara, and Shakespeare.


	2. 1 - 5

Paragraph 1: Page 165 of - A Man Named Dave

Paragraph 2: Page 75 of – Hamlet

Paragraph 3: Page 228 of – The Last Full Measure

Paragraph 4: Page 107 of – Hamlet

Paragraph 5: Page 166 of – Family Dancing

"And how did you get this number?"  Mother bellowed.  I knew calling would be a mistake.  It was too early.  Yes six years wasn't long enough.  For a moment there I had convinced myself that it was but it was apparently it wasn't.  Why can't she forgive me?!  I was young and stupid back then so much as changed.  It's not like she never done anything that made her want to step back into time and do it over again, correctly.  I don't know what to tell her, how to answer that question.  If it could even be called that.  To be her little boy again with everything together nice and wonderful is all I want.  But it's too late.

            "Ay, or drinking, fencing, quarreling, drabbing you may go so far."  I finally tell her.  If she wanted to be an obxitious bitch I might as well help her out. I knew she wants to kill me even after all these years.  I hear her make a snickering sound in her voice.  I can almost read her thoughts; nothing is changed still annoying as ever.  Nearly forgot the reason why I picked up the phone in the first place.  Even though she hated me I still felt she should know about me and the love of my life.

            But Lee saw beyond the words, the bravado, looked briefly at the sunken eyes, the thin face.  It's strange I swear that dog understands things on higher level then should be possible.  Lee knows me inside and out better then anyone has ever before.  He knows my fears, the truth, what makes me happy and why I cry at night.  I feel as if I can understand him as well.  Fiona would do back flips if she knew I thought I had a physic connection with my dog.  Careful not to drop phone even though neither of us are speaking I lean over and gently pat his head.

            "Haply he is the second time come to them, for they say an old man is twice a child."  Mother finally speaks to me and unfortually I have no idea what it means.  Is she talking about me?  Am I the old man?  Yes I have grown after all it has been six years but not enough to be called an old man.  Maybe she's trying to scare me into hanging up.  I might as well the conversation was dead before the phone was even picked up.  Without saying good-bye or anything else I put the phone down on the cradle and see my love staring at me from the far end of the room.  I didn't know she was home.

            "I made a clean, healthy break and forged my own life," Jill says.  Oh no.  That doe not sound good at all.  I know her and me have had our troubles but we can work them out!  So why is she acting as if she's two seconds away from walking away from and Lee?  It was me and her forever it just had to be!  First I lost my friends, family, nearly a reason to keep on going on, but Jill helped me rise above the crap.  Now that I'm better does she think her saintly duty is over with?  Doesn't she know I need her?  If she wants to leave I have no power or reasons strong enough to stop her.  So I watch her stare into my eyes and quietly leave the house.  Lee lets out a bark while I feel a tear start to fall.


	3. 6- 9

Paragraph 6: Page 10 of - Emperor Of The Sun

Paragraph 7: Page 148 of – A Man Named Dave

Paragraph 8:  Page 63 of - Emperor Of The Sun

Paragraph 9: Page 335 of – The Last Full Measure

I thought the flames were as loud and powerful as the sea, and that evening when we were home I went out to the front yard and climbed the elm to watch the forest burn.  How ironic a fire on the same day I am so willing to die.  I had thought on phoning mother again and presenting myself as nice and proper adult.  It won't do any good.  In her eyes and everyone else's I would be the drug addict that destroyed everything they held dear.  I made a mistake!  The worst one a person can ever make.  I am human though!  Only if they could or would be willing to see me now.  Wait a second.  Why can't they?  I'll just go to them.  I climb down my tree, drag Lee inside and start to pack.

            I was now living with someone, and I searched my heart, I didn't know if I could ever have the same strong feelings for Patsy that she seemed to have for me.  I kept on running that thought through my head during the flight.  It was no longer true.  Patsy was long gone not on a trip or with someone else, but gone as in dead.  But the last time they had seen me my status in life was wrapped inside of Patsy and me.  No wonder with my erratic behavior, my lies, and well that bitch everyone left me high and dry.  I hope to see Clu first.  If I could convince anyone that life is singing a new tune in my ear it would be him.  I am willing to admit defeat even before the fight is done when it comes to mother's reaction to me.  It's over between us.  The plane comes to safe landing.  Awwwwwww the wonderful feel and scent of Colorado surrounds me.

            In the marbled mirror I watch Jodi's reflection.  I had a niece unbelievable but great all the same.  She was beautiful knowing her bloodlines and heredity I shouldn't be surprised by this.  Clu let me in willingly; I thought he'd slam the door on my face or Lee's tail.  Good old Clu always there for his brother.  His kindness now almost allows me to forget his hard ass behavior for the last six years.  Jodi is playing with her little pony figures making them race each other across the floor.  I wish I had a kid, and then I look at myself and realize I have no right to bring a child into this world.  I don't even belong in this world.  I guess my therapy sessions aren't working like there suppose to be.  Annie brings me a cup of tea and invites me to join her and Clu on the porch.  I allow Lee to stay with Jodi after all he's helping retreating the horses after she throws them across the room.

            The house was on a gentle hill, west of the town, the land around still scattered with big oak, or orchard of apple trees, the fields not yet stripped and scarred by the feet of the armies.  It was fun to watch the neighborhood kids play their little games.  They were so into them just hearing them I felt as if I had been transported into another era.  I wonder if I were born a hundred years ago would I still screw everything up?  I don't miss the drugs.  Oh hell yes I do!  A person can't develop a habit do it day after day, stop and just like that not miss it.  If they say that their lying or have extremely strong will powers, Superman status strength.  I want to ask about Molly.  To know if she's doing better.  I am too afraid if she's not I'll die again.  Annie looks at her watch kisses Clu goodbye and leaves, to work or something I didn't bother to ask.  The neighborhood kids have captured the captain of rival team and are whooping like Indians.  At a time long ago that was me and Clu, and sometimes Jack.  Oh God Jack!  I can't help it I start to cry like a newborn fresh from the womb.


	4. 10

Paragraph 10: Page 79/80 of – Family Dancing.

The women who leads the workshop, on a volunteer basis rubs her forehead as she listens, and fingers one of her elephant shaped earrings.  After my mini breakdown I felt I needed some immediate help.  I left Lee with Jodi promising I would return soon.  That girl is too much like her mother to trust alone with my dear old Lee for that long of a period of time.  The workshop lady refuses to look at me.  Is she just rude or does she know the story of what I did?  And is scared of me?  I never thought one day my presences could evoke that kind of emotion.  It's not something I am proud of.  I get bored hearing her smack her lips and pop her gum.  I leave the room to go visit Jack.  I haven't been here since that day.  The day I learned one second, one slip up could destroy the world if only for a few people.  I finally find it.  I lay flowers by the stone and whisper I am sorry.  If only I hadn't took those drugs at that moment, if I haven't driven too fast, only if.  But must importantly of all only if I hadn't been a coward and ran from the pain.


End file.
